


it's always been a supposition, of course

by pan_ismyhomeboy



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Newton Geiszler Chub Love Club, ableist slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_ismyhomeboy/pseuds/pan_ismyhomeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton worries about his body; Hermann likes him just the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's always been a supposition, of course

The sweat hasn’t even cooled when Newt flops over and presses a tired kiss to Hermann’s thigh. “Fuck, man,” he says with a lazy grin.

"Yes, that’s all you’ve been able to say for some minutes," Hermann manages, still a bit breathless. He glowers down at Newt in the frumpy, post-roll-in-the-sack way of his that means he’s trying to be serious, but  _seriously_  he just had sex with the one, the only Dr. Newton Geiszler (officially the most celebrated exobiologist and love doctor on the planet) so the effect of said facial expression is a bit… muted.

"Man, what the fuck do you even have to be grumpy about, you just came-" Newt holds up his arm to peer at the glow-in-the-dark watch that may have possibly come from a cereal box now adorning his wrist. "-like two seconds ago, shut up and enjoy the afterglow."

"I am  _not_  grumpy, you’re just overreacting. Or being paranoid. Or it’s Tuesday.” Hermann reaches for Newt and from the position he’s in — back supported by the headboard, bad leg carefully propped on cushions — just manages to brush his hair. “Get up here.”

"Didn’t you tell me we didn’t need a safeword this go round? Can’t go changing rules on me mid-scene, dude. Or  _sir_ , is that what we’re playing? Ooh, or ouch.”

The hand in his hair becomes a quick yank on his scalp. “You’re utterly insufferable and I pity the person who picks  _you_  for a submissive.”

"You don’t know what you’re missing Hermann, I am the  _best_ at that, let’s do that next time.” Newt crawls up Hermann’s side and slings an arm around his chest, curling into the other man.

"Do you  _ever_  shut up?” he marvels, taking full advantage of Newt’s proximity. Carefully they shift until fully tangled together, Hermann’s hands exploring the tattooed skin down Newt’s side, Newt’s leg hitched over Hermann’s belly as he clings to the other man like some kind of baby primate.

Newt grins and presses into the touch, pleased as a peach with everything and everyone right now. “Nah, then where’d you be without my ineffable wisdom and guidance?”

"Ineffable wisdom and guidance, oh I see. And here I thought it was just prattling megalomania-"

"Hey! I do  _not_  prattle!”

"-but yes, I can see how one might confuse the two."

"Give me a pillow so I can hit you with it."

"I’m afraid I’m using them all at the moment."

"Always an excuse with you."

"Always."

They lapse into an easy silence as their bodies cool and the flood of hormones finally starts to abate. Hermann is well on his way to sleep when Newt asks, “Do you ever wish I looked different?”

One eye opens and peers in Newt’s direction. “What?”

"Y’know. Do you ever wish I was more like one of the pilots, or at least Tendo? Maybe especially Tendo, you don’t seem like you’d like too much of washboard abs."

Both eyes are open now and stare at Newt incredulously. “I’m sorry, you’re going to have to at least  _pretend_  to speak English.”

Newt stares back, blinking as his hyperopia works double time without his glasses. “Do you ever wish I weren’t…” He gestures to himself and for once, words are failing him.

Hermann props up on one elbow and shakes his head. “Do you honestly think I’d have you in my bed if I preferred one of the  _pilots_ _?”_

Newt looks down and even in the darkened room Hermann can tell the other man is blushing. “Just forget it man, forget I ever said anything.” He pulls away and moves as though to curl up on the other side of the bed when Hermann reaches out a hand to stop him.

"Newton?" Hermann asks, voice softening.

An angry little hiccough escapes Newt’s lips. “ _Look_  at me, Herms, just…  _look_  at me.”

Something finally clicks and Hermann’s heart breaks. Now both arms reach for the other man, dragging him back without much protest. He wonders at the man in his arms who spends all day throwing himself in front of people, always clamoring to be the loudest noise in the room, to be the one person no one else would ever forget. His hands start wandering across the pliable flesh of his parter, sliding over swirls of ink he knows by heart.

"I don’t need to look at you to know you’re absolutely perfect."

"Oh shut  _up_ , I’m being fucking serious!”

"I know, so permit me to be serious in turn." Hermann’s hand skims across Newt’s chest, thumping once, lightly, over his heart. "You are obnoxious and juvenile and are lacking in all common sense, but you’re also — you’re  _brilliant_  and brave and as much as I want to strangle you I hope you know that I… do, in fact, adore you. All of you.”

His hand slips lower and in another context this would merely be the prelude to another round of sex. Instead Hermann stops the touch at the curve of Newt’s belly, just above the navel. “And not in spite of any perceived failing on your part, I hope you understand.”

"Fuck off, you sound like a fucking Hallmark card," Newt says as he throws his arms around Hermann and buries his face in the other man’s shoulder. "Tell me I’m sexy."

Hermann quirks half a smile. “You are  _incredibly_  sexy,” he promises. His fingers slowly knead Newt’s belly with the same care and reverence as they do stroking Newt’s hair or cupping his face before a kiss. “You’re sturdy and strong — don’t laugh, it’s the truth.”

"Sturdy? Why not call me big boned while you’re at it?"

"It doesn’t keep you from being strong," he insists. "So what if you don’t look like a pilot? Are any of them brave enough to merge with a kaiju? Are any of them  _smart_  enough to figure out how?”

"Funny, I seem to recall you calling me, what was it? Oh yeah. Reckless and crazy."

"All of those can coincide," Hermann says, wrapping his arms about him tighter. "And I only said it because I almost lost you."

"Don’t be melodramatic." But there’s a contented tiredness leaking into Newt’s voice. "You were telling me how you can’t keep your hands off me."

"Oh yes, I was. Thank you." The stroking resumes, just hard and slow enough to avoid tickling. (Not that Newt is ticklish, of course.) "I like your body. I like your stomach, the way you pat it after you eat, the way it nourishes the rest of your body. I like… let’s see." His other hand comes around to stroke the softness beneath one arm. "I like this, right here. I’m all angles and pinpricks, but all over you’re…"

"Squishy?" Newt suggests, squirming a little under the attention. "I can do squishy."

"You’re not a dog, Newton."

"You called me sexy but you won’t call me squishy?"

"Something like that."

Newt relaxes as Hermann rubs gentle circles across every inch of skin he can find.

"Squishy," Hermann finally relents, "if that will make you happy. Though I personally would go with…  _plush_.” When Newt snorts Hermann says, “No, I’m serious. It’s a marvel, really.”

"What, that with all the stress I’m not down a few notches in my belt by now?"

"No." Hermann’s palm presses gently against the warm curve of Newt’s belly. "That after all you’ve been through, all the years of pain and ridicule-"

"-not to mention, y’know, being a hero and saving the day-"

"-not least of which is that," Hermann agrees, "after all that, there is  _still_  something soft and gentle about you, inside and out. For all the image you attempt to cultivate otherwise.”

Newt thinks about this for a long time as Hermann plays with the pouch of fat nestled against the other man’s midsection. Hermann’s spent time memorizing his partner’s body and this spot is no exception.

"So what you’re saying," Newt says after several minutes, "is you think I’m hot."

Hermann’s inner groan is all but audible as he lightly smacks Newt’s stomach. “You are entirely too incorrigible and I don’t have the slightest idea as to why I even bother.”

"If incorrigible is just fancy speak for sexy-"

"Newton."

"-hot, spicy, muy caliente, devastatingly gorgeous, if I told you I liked your body would you hold it against me-"

“ _Newt_.”

"Well?"

"Yes, I am attracted to you.  _Why_  is sometimes a confounding mystery, but yes. I like  _all_  of you.”

Newt snuggles closer and hides his smile against Hermann’s shoulder. “Thanks. I like all of you, too.”

"Then that’s settled, then. No more worrying about my leaving you for jaeger pilots?"

Newt considers this. “No promises. But I believe you.”

"Good. It would be a shame for you to think you’re less than perfect just because-"

Newt tilts his head up and presses his mouth firmly against Hermann’s. “I love you,” he tells him when they pull away, “y’know?”

Hermann smiles at him in the dark, fingers through his hair. “Yes,” he says, leaning in for another kiss, “I suppose I do.”


End file.
